


burning up a fever

by zombietime



Series: when i'm alone with you [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "Shiro," he mumbles. "What are you doing?"Shiro's head lifts up from where he's been using Keith's ass as a pillow."Just waiting for you to wake up, babe."He presses a kiss to one of Keith's cheeks and Keith feels Shiro’s face press into his ass and his teeth sink through the fabric of his underwear. Humping against the bed is an involuntary reaction."You gonna do something now that I am?" Keith asks. He tries to roll over but Shiro's hands keep him in place."Mmm, yeah, I think so," Shiro murmurs. "You ready for me to split you open?"
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: when i'm alone with you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	burning up a fever

Keith blinks his eyes open slowly. He's on his stomach, his face mashed into the pillow and none of that is unusual. What is unusual is the weight on his legs and the feeling of strong hands on his hips.

"Shiro," he mumbles. "What are you doing?"

Shiro's head lifts up from where he's been using Keith's ass as a pillow.

"Just waiting for you to wake up, babe." 

He presses a kiss to one of Keith's cheeks and Keith feels Shiro’s face press into his ass and his teeth sink through the fabric of his underwear. Humping against the bed is an involuntary reaction.

"You gonna do something now that I am?" Keith asks. He tries to roll over but Shiro's hands keep him in place.

"Mmm, yeah, I think so," Shiro murmurs. "You ready for me to split you open?"

 _Fuck._ Keith's cunt clenches at the thought.

"Always," Keith says, totally awake now. “Always want your cock."

Shiro's fingers slip underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging them down. Keith lifts his hips. He's eager to spread his legs but Shiro leaves his underwear around his thighs. His metal thumb trails down the cleft of Keith's ass, rubbing lightly over his hole.

"Can't wait, can you?" Shiro asks as Keith pushes back against his hand with a soft whimper. "Fuck, you're so hot like this."

Strong fingers spread his cheeks apart and Keith feels the hot swipe of his tongue a second later.

" _Shiro_ ," he moans.

The only response Keith gets is Shiro pushing his tongue inside him. Keith's fingers clutch desperately at his pillow as Shiro licks him. His whimpering grows louder every time Shiro fucks into him with his tongue. Shiro's weight disappears momentarily and Keith takes the time to catch his breath. When he returns, lube in hand, Shiro runs his fingers through Keith's hair and bends down to whisper in his ear.

"You're doing so well, babe." He presses a hot kiss behind Keith's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"Please," Keith whines. He hears Shiro's soft chuckle and then his hips are pressing down against his ass. Shiro's hard cock is nestled between his ass and he ruts against Keith for just a moment, both of them groaning at the feeling.

"You could fuck me now," Keith says, impatient and desperate. 

"I really can't, babe," Shiro says. But he rubs the head of his cock over Keith's hole and Keith can't help the noises that spills out of his mouth. "God, you're such a slut."

The sound he makes in response is as good as an agreement. He looks back over his shoulder at Shiro and pouts. He loves taking Shiro's cock in his ass but he's always so tight, always needs at least a couple of minutes of fingering before Shiro can work his way inside. Shiro spits on his hole and works the tip of his index finger inside. It's too dry, too tight and it hurts so fucking good Keith almost can't stand it.

"Fuck, _please_ , Shiro," he begs.

"Okay, baby, okay," Shiro whispers. 

His hands disappear and Keith hears the flick of the lube being opened. Slick wetness glides over his hole and Keith sighs into the pillow. Shiro slips a thick finger in with ease and Keith arches his hips up off the bed. Shiro doesn’t ask if he’s ready for more, he can read Keith’s body like an open book. He slides in a second finger and Keith’s heart is racing, his breath coming in short ragged pants. Shiro's allowed him to push himself up onto his hands and knees and the position gives him better leverage to shove back hard and fast, fucking himself open.

"You want my cock, babe?"

" _Please_ ," Keith whines. 

Shiro stills him with a hand on his hip. He twists his fingers one last time, pulling a wracked sob from Keith's throat and slowly eases his fingers out. He presses a kiss to Keith's ass, pushes him back down against the bed and finally takes his underwear off the rest of the way.

“Open up for me,” Shiro says.

Keith drops his shoulders to the mattress and spreads his knees wide. Shiro’s warm fingers trail up the inside of his thigh. He rubs his thumb over Keith’s cock, already swollen and slick. Keith whimpers.

“You’re already so wet.” 

Shiro sounds awed as he drags his fingers up through Keith’s wetness. As though they haven’t already done this more times than Keith can count. As though he doesn’t know how to play Keith’s body like an instrument.

“Shouldn’t be surprised,” Keith mumbles into the sheets. 

Shiro huffs out a laugh. He teases his wet fingers around Keith’s rim and Keith arches back. He whines in frustration when Shiro’s touch disappears, even though the sounds of Shiro slicking his cock tell him he’s about to get exactly what he wants. 

Metal fingers curl around Keith’s hip as he lines up his cock and slowly pushes inside. Keith groans, his hands gripping the sheets, his teeth clenched as Shiro stretches him open. When he bottoms out, he runs his flesh hand up Keith’s spine and his fingers slide into Keith’s hair. His fingers scratch against Keith’s scalp.

“Okay, sweetheart?” Shiro’s voice is smooth like silk and comforting like a worn in sweatshirt.

Keith nods.

“Just give me a second,” he gasps. 

Despite Shiro’s big talk, he’s always worried about hurting Keith or going to fast, but it’s never once actually been a problem. The _problem_ is that it feels _so fucking good_ Keith can barely stand it. The first night they were together, Keith came nearly as soon as Shiro got his cock inside him. Shiro was so surprised he didn’t he realize that Keith wasn’t in pain, he was _orgasming._

It’s overwhelming, being stretched so wide and filled so deep. Every one of Keith’s nerve endings is on fire. He takes a slow breath and allows himself to clench down around Shiro’s dick. He could reach down between his legs and come like this in a matter of seconds -- it’s not like he wouldn’t be able to go again -- but he knows he shouldn’t be so greedy, not when Shiro’s giving him exactly what he wants.

“Ready?” Shiro murmurs in his ear, his body folded over Keith’s, hips rocking ever so slightly.

“Yes,” Keith pants. “Fuck me.”

Shiro presses a hot kiss to the back of his neck and the warmth of his chest disappears. He pulls out torturously slow and slams back into Keith hard enough that it makes him scream. The sound of his voice echoes off the walls of their apartment.

“You’re so loud, baby,” Shiro muses. Both hands are gripping his hips now as Shiro pounds into him. “You want the whole neighborhood to know what a greedy slut you are?”

“Yes,” Keith groans. “God, Shiro. You feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah, baby?”

Keith shoves his hips back to meet Shiro’s thrusts, his ability to form coherent thoughts slipping away. He’s barely aware of the way he’s mumbling into the mattress.

“ _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._ ”

Shiro’s hand slides into his hair, not at all gentle this time. His fingers tighten, yanking Keith’s head back as he thrusts his hips even harder.

“You want to get caught out in the open? You want everyone to know how good I fuck you?”

Keith can’t form words. He moans his response and Shiro spanks him hard, just once. The crack of his hand against Keith’s ass is nearly as loud as the sounds that spill out of Keith’s mouth. 

“More,” Keith manages.

Shiro brings his hand down a dozen more times and Keith feels his skin heat and the spark of pain goes straight to his cunt. Keith feels his ability to keep from coming slowly dissolving. 

“Please,” Keith sobs. “Please.”

Shiro’s hands slide across his chest, pulling him up until his back his pressed flush to Shiro’s body. He kisses Keith’s jaw and his fingers trace along the scars on Keith’s chest. His prosthetic hand slides down between Keith’s legs and his fingers tug at his dick.

“You ready to come for me, baby?” Shiro whispers. 

His teeth graze over Keith’s earlobe. Keith covers Shiro’s hand with his own and grinds against it before pushing back down on Shiro’s cock. He nods.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers back, as though it’s an answer. Maybe it is. 

Strong hands push him back down and he buries his face in the sheets as Shiro holds him down. He’s hitting Keith’s g-spot with every thrust and Keith finally lets himself tip over the edge. The mattress barely muffles his cries as he comes, not even needing a hand on his cock to get off. His body convulses and Shiro doesn’t stop, keeps fucking into him until he comes, deep inside Keith. 

Keith feels empty when Shiro finally pulls out, but he wraps his arms around Keith and pulls him into a tight embrace, dropping soft kisses into his hair. It takes a while for Keith to catch his breath, but when he does, he turns around in Shiro’s arms and buries his face in Shiro’s neck. He works a hickey onto the base of his throat.

“We’d definitely get arrested if we did that in public,” Keith says after several minutes of silence.

Shiro laughs.

“I suppose you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop using Hozier lyrics at titles for this series? No, probably not.
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_) if you wanna say hi. 😘


End file.
